Believe In Me
by fancyynancyy
Summary: Will Alex finally let go and stop trying to find Mason, or will she finally get her happily ever after? The ending is cheesy but you gotta love cheesy endings! For rikkiandzanefan1234's Dynamite Writing Contest


**Believe in me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WOWP characters, just Diana and Ashley**

It was a beautiful snow day, Alex woke up with a cold blast of snow and wind. She slowly got up and head for the window, it was wide open. The curtains thrashed around wildly. Alex tried to shut the glass window closed but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't close. Finally she gave up, she peered out of the window. Waverly place was completely covered by snow, and not much people were out. She gazed out in the snow that suddenly gave her a flashback. It reminded her much of Mason and the times they spent together. With the painful but treasured memories, Alex began to sob. Suddenly the door flew opened and her mom rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Alex, I heard you crying. Are you alright?" Mom asked. All Alex could do was bite her lower lip and nod.

"Oh okay, how about I go downstairs and make you your favorite food!" Mom said more enthusiastically as she walked out of the room. Alex sighed and sat in her chair and looked out. She glanced at the flurry white snow floating along with the wind like a flower petal.

"That's it! I gotta get Mason back!" Alex exclaimed with more confidence as she got dressed and ran to Justin's room.

"Justin!" Alex gasped out of breath from running so fast.

"What?" Justin asked as he looked up from his civics textbook.

"Can I please borrow your wand?" Alex asked hopefully.

"What for?" Justin narrowed his eyes at Alex.

"Um, I lost my wand."

"Typical Alex," Justin murmured as he reached in his bag and brought out his wand. "Here."

"Thanks!" Alex smiled before taking off.

"Ugh shoot, I was about to ask what you need my wand for but never mind." Justin muttered as he went back to studying in his civics textbook. Alex ran out and continued to run until she reached a clearing in the woods. _Okay, now all I need is a spell. Um the last time I saw Mason was in Transylvania so I need to get back to Transylvania. _Alex took out the wand and began to say the spell, "My boyfriend Mason is gone, please bring him back before the break of dawn." Soon a sparkle of light came out of the wand and it formed some kind of writing. It said:

"_The person you wish to seek is not found."_

"_Not a trace nor a sound."_

"_If you wish to continue find."_

"_It will definitely challenge your mind."_

"_The mission will be dangerous and hard."_

"_It all depends on the right card."_

"_You'll have to choose between two special things."_

"_Even if you don't know what it means."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked to no one in particular as she stomped on her foot in frustration. She frowned and decided to try a different kind of spell. After several tries later.

"Ugh! Why won't any of my spells work!?" Alex asked sounding tired. She walked over to the narrow river and sat on the edge of the grass and looked out. "I guess that I should just give up." She continued looking down, soon a tear fell off her face and another. Plip, plop, the sound of her tears falling into the frozen river. "Heh, I guess I am crying a river." Alex said hoping that she would laugh at her own jokes, but it didn't work. Then all of a sudden the frozen river water shimmered and sparkled. Surprised Alex immediately jumped up and backed two steps away from the river. Suddenly the sky turned gray and storm clouds came, Alex decided to take a peek and see what's going on. She slowly bent down on the river edge, the wind became really strong. Alex's hair whipped around wildly and she had to squint to see what was going on.

"Whoa!" Alex gasped as she fell in the icy water, the wind current was so strong that it pushed her into the river. She continued screaming, but somehow she didn't land in the water. Well at least she couldn't feel the icy liquid. She got up and looked around. It was all white and she was standing on a layer of ice. She looked up and saw a circular hole, that was probably what she fell in to get in here.

"Um is anybody down here?" Alex asked hoping that she'll get a reply, but several seconds later. Still no reply. It was still winter and Alex didn't know that she would be in this situation and the more she walked, the colder it got. Suddenly she heard a whoosh out of no where. She looked to her left, a gust of cold wind formed an animal body. It was a wolf, well it looked like a wolf. Alex gasped, the wolf turned and looked straight at her in the eyes. Suddenly that glare gave her goose bumps.

"Um…" Alex began, the wolf looked away and ran off to Alex's left.

"Wait up!" Alex cried as she ran after the wolf, she had no other choice. That thing, whatever it is could probably help her. She ran and ran, until she was exhausted. She stopped and gasped for air. The wolf seemed to know that she was tired and stopped and looked back at Alex. After a few more minutes it seemed like it gave up and started to take off again.

"Ugh! I said WAIT UP!" Alex screamed as she went back to running after the wolf. Soon they reached a meadow, the sky was gray. You could barley see anything.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed. Alex gasped and held her breath as she turned around. It was a scary looking lady who dresses like a goth.

"Um, who are you?" Alex wrinkled her nose.

"I am Ashley the guardian of the ash meadow." Ashley replied.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Alex asked.

"Because this is the dark side of the meadow, dear you are in grave danger." Ashley continued as she began to walk.

"Wait, what are you talking about? All I wanted to do is find my boyfriend." Alex said as she walked along with Ashley.

"Oh, what's his name?" Ashley asked.

"Mason." Alex sighed.

"Wait, I know someone called Mason." Ashley exclaimed.

"Really!?" Alex asked suddenly feeling all happy and charged up.

"Yes." Ashley replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Alex asks.

"Yes," Ashley smiled and pointed to Alex's right. She turned to her right.

"Okay, so do I just go in there?" Alex asked as she points to the forest.

"Yes." Ashley replied.

"Will I get lost?" Alex asked again. Ashley closed her eyes and said, "I do not know, my sister Diana went in there once and she never came back."

"Ugh." Alex shuddered.

"Yeah, I suggest that you shouldn't go in there. Lot's of dark energy is in there." Ashley informed.

"But isn't that how you get to Mason?" Alex's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, but I never said that it'll be easy." Ashley replied.

"Ohh, I get what that means now." Alex said.

"Huh?" Ashley said in a confused tone.

"_The person you wish to seek is not found."_

"_Not a trace nor a sound."_

"_If you wish to continue find."_

"_It will definitely challenge your mind."_

"_The mission will be dangerous and hard."_

"_It all depends on the right card."_

"_You'll have to choose between two special things."_

"_Even if you don't know what it means."_ Alex recited.

"Wait, what?" Ashley asked.

"The wand, it said exactly what I just recited." Alex replied but Ashley kept on giving her the look that said, "Okay, you've definitely lost your mind."

"Uh okay." Ashley said in an unsure tone.

"Okay," Alex took and deep breath, "Wish me some luck."

"Oh of course! Good luck!" Ashley grinned and waved as I started on walking towards the forest. She kept on walking and walking until she heard the sound of leaves crunching.

"Who's there?" Alex gasped as she whirled around. There it stood, it was the wolf-like apparition again.

"Do you know where Mason is?" Alex asked as she walked closer and squinted to get a better look. The wolf nodded.

"Can you lead me to him?" Alex asked again. It nodded no.

"Ugh, why not?!" Alex cried as she stomped on her foot from frustration, suddenly she heard a scream. She immediately runs to where the screaming came from, once she got there. She saw a girl about 16 on the grass sobbing.

"Um, are you okay?" Alex asked. The girl immediately looked up and tried to get up.

"Uh don't be scared?" Alex said uneasily.

"Um, who are you?" the girl asked as she used the back of her and to wipe away her tears.

"I'm Alex, Alex Russo. What about you?" Alex said as she held her hand so the girl could grab it and get it. She reached for it, but then she fell right back down. "My ankle." She muttered as she turned her attention back to Alex.

"I'm Diana." The girl replied through tears again. And that's when it struck Alex.

"Ohmigod, you're Ashley's sister!" Alex exclaimed.

"You know Ashley?" Diana asked sounding shocked.

"Yes," Alex began until she suddenly remembered something, "Oh no! The wolf! It's gone!" She expected Diana to give her a confused expression but she didn't, instead she said, "You've seen it too haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to see if it can lead me to my boyfriend Mason." Alex smiled weakly.

"Mason?! Wait, you're Alex right?" Diana repeated.

"Yeah why?" Alex asked.

"That wolf thing that you saw, that was Mason." Diana began but I cut her off by screaming, "What!? How?!"

"Um well he…" Diana's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry Alex but he died." Diana sighed, "He died."

"No, no. I don't believe you." Alex cried as she started backing away from Diana. Suddenly the room went white and there was Diana on the right and Ashley on the left. Diana was wearing white and Ashley was wearing black.

"Well?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Alex asked in a confused tone.

"Which one are you going to choose?" Diana continued, "Your family and friends,"

"Or Mason." Ashley replied.

"Neither!" Alex cried.

"Very well then." They both said, suddenly everything went black.

"Mason!" Alex yelled as she shot up from her bed. She looked around, it was pitch black. _Oh, it was all a dream. _Suddenly the lights when on. She turned to the door.

"Alex, guess what?" Mom smiled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Surprise." A guy with a British accent said. _That voice, I know that voice. _She turned around and found herself staring at someone with brown eyes, brown hair smiling right at her.

"Mason!" Alex exclaimed as she shot out of bed and ran up to hug him.

"I knew that I'll find you." Alex murmured.

"Yes all because you believed in me." Mason whispered back.

The End


End file.
